Why Boys Like Girls
by Johnny Davenport
Summary: A collection of teeny tiny Shules drabbles. I haven't decided how many yet, but one seems to be a good starting point and we'll go from there.
1. It's Just Shampoo

Shawn rolled over in the early morning light, trying to avoid it. He collided with a familiar body and he snuggled into its warmth. Shawn leaned his head forward and pressed his nose into the woman's hair. Then he took a deep comforting breath, inhaling the wonderful scent of Juliet O'Hara.

"You smell amazing," Shawn said, taking another deep breath.

"It's the shampoo," Juliet mumbled, still half asleep.

Shawn shrugged, "You always smell amazing."


	2. Perfect Fit

Shawn was home late and he had forgotten his cell phone so he was unable to call and let Juliet know that he was going to be late. As he parked his motorcycle next to her car, he prayed that she would not be too mad.

He opened the door as quietly as he could. It was three in the morning, she was probably asleep. Shawn winced as the door creaked.

After closing the door softly, Shawn turned around and screamed.

"Sheesh Jules, do you always stalk your prey so silently?"

"Do you always have to forget your cell phone and make me worry myself half to death!"

Shawn's grin slid away as he saw that Juliet's lovely hair was disheveled from her running her hands through it and he heard talking from the television in the other room. Juliet only ever watched TV that late if she was trying to keep her mind off of something. She really had worried herself half to death.

Shawn opened his arms.

"I'm sorry, Ju-ju bee," he said.

Juliet moved forward, relaxing into Shawn's embrace.

Shawn smiled. It was a perfect fit.


	3. She Was Happy

Juliet sat down to watch the eleven o'clock news.

Shawn was in the shower, but he would be done soon.

"...The Buckweed fire, which charred 38,000 acres and destroyed 21 homes, is believed to have been started by a young boy playing with matches near the area. The police have not yet released the boy's name or age...."

Juliet sighed as Shawn appeared from down the hall. He yawned sleepily and stretched, popping his back a few times. Juliet glared.

Shawn shrugged and plopped down on the couch next to the grumpy woman.

Juliet sighed again at the television as Shawn nodded off beside her.

It was a short while later when Shawn, in his sleep, leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder.

The young detective glanced down at Shawn and smiled. Despite everything else that was going on in the world, she was happy.


	4. Beautiful

A/N: This story ran away with me a bit. It's not what I had planned, but I'm okay with how it turned out.

* * *

Shawn watched Juliet from the doorway.

She was out in the front yard weeding around her flowers and putting all of the snails into an old metal bucket to be relocated to the park around the corner.

Shawn chuckled to himself. Juliet refused to kill the snails saying that, unless a giant mutant snail was attacking her and she had to kill it in self defense, she was not going to kill them just for being annoying.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that the park's gardener had begun sprinkling snail poison around the bushes to keep them from eating _his _plants.

She sat back in the dirt for a moment and wiped the back of her gloved hand across her forehead, leaving a trail of dirt behind.

Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and there were a few twigs and leaves in it from when she had ducked under one of the bushes to grab the kids' runaway ball. His old shirt, with the ratty hem and the hole hear the shoulder, was stained dark at the armpits and all down the back with her sweat.

As she stood and stretched, Shawn grinned at the sight of her rear covered with dirt.

Shawn's eyes wandered over to the mantle where their wedding picture sat, nearly seven years old now.

A few minutes later, Juliet stomped up the porch steps and held onto the door frame to take off her muddy shoes.

"Why were you watching me?" she asked as she opened the screen door separating them and stepped inside.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you looked when we got married," Shawn said, pulling a leaf out of her hair.

"Oh," Juliet said, looking down at her disheveled state, her hand going to her hair.

Shawn caught her hand in his and pulled her close.

"And about how you get even more beautiful every day."

Juliet's smile lit up her whole face. Shawn laughed and kissed her deeply.

"Ew, gross!" came a voice from behind them.

Shawn and Juliet turned to see their six-year-old son standing in the kitchen with his nose crinkled at them.

"What?" asked another, higher voice.

A young girl popped her head over her older brother's shoulder to look at her parents.

"They were kissing!" the boy said, sounding scandalized.

"Like this!" Shawn said.

His daughter giggled as he swooped down to steal another kiss from his wife.

"Ah, my eyes!"


End file.
